


Hopeless

by Alexis_Vampire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Vampire/pseuds/Alexis_Vampire
Summary: "I just feel so hopeless."





	1. Chapter 1

Madison Davis sighed out in relief as she unlocked the door to her apartment. It had been a long night at the dinner and she was so ready to jump into her pjs. The next season of Gray's Anatomy was calling out to her. She tossed her keys onto the counter and called out to her roommate, letting the other know she was home. When she got no reply Madison simply shrugged it off. Telling herself the other girl must have her headphones on. 

She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bag of popcorn along with a bowl from the cabinet. After popping it into the microwave, and pressing the button, she turned her attention to the fridge. 

Fumbling around it in for a little bit, she finally found what she was looking for. Madison grinned as she pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup. Yeah, she knew most people found it disgusting but she absolutely love the chocolatey goodness drizzles over the salty treat. 

She grabbed herself a beer before closing the fridge. She turned back to the microwave just in time for the timer to run out. Pulling the steaming bag out, she carefully emptyed in into her bowl. She gathered all her things in her arms and made her way into her room. 

It wasnt much, but to her it was a penthouse suite. Well compared to where she used to live, that was. She placed all her goodies on her bed as she walking over to her dresser. She quickly changed into a two-sizes to big t-shirt and a pair a shorts before crawling her way onto the middle of her queen size mattress. She reached over and snatched her remote from her nightstand. Flipping on the tv she quickly set to work pulling up her favorite show. 

'Its okay. You go. We'll be fine.' Meredith said to a lifeless Derek. Softly stroking his face. "Damn you," Maddison cried out lifting her shirt to wipe away the tears that were poring down her face. She grabbed her bottle of chocolate syrup and squeezed some into her mouth. She hugged the bottle tightly as the nurse on the show began flipped of the machines that kept Derek alive. 

Once the episode was over she sighed and flipped her tv off. She reached over and flipped on her lamp. Grabbing up her bowl and chocolate she made her way back to the kitchen. She placed the syrup back into the fridge and her bowl into the sink. She slowly made her way around the apartment making sure all the lights were off and everything was locked up. 

When she was making her way back to her room she noticed her roommates light were still on. Glancing up to the clock on the wall she noticed to was way passed two in the morning. Way to late for the other to be awake. That was one of the resons why Madison loved leaving with the girl. She never stayed up passed eleven. 

Madison softly knocked on the door as she pushed it opened. "Rachel?" She called out peering into the room. "Are you o-," you words were cut off by her letting out a loud scream. 

Rachel was laying on the floor in the middle of the room. She was surrounded by a pool of her own blood. There was so much blood that her normally blonde hair was now a deep red color. Her once bight blue eyes where now glossed over and cloudy. They had this frightful look in them and they were stearing up at Madison almost like she was begging for help. Her body was twisted and turned in a way that wasnt humanly possible.

Madison raced out of the room and grabbed her phone. She quickly dailed 911 and begged the person that answered to hurry up and send someone. The lady on the other end made her stay on the line till the police got there. Madison tried to steady her breathing as she tried to answer the operator questions. 

Madison could shake the feeling of how long Rachel had been like that. She had gotten home about ten and here it was now about three in the morning. Once the police arrived the 911 operator let her hang up the phone.

Madison wasted no time letting them into the apartment. She slowly told the police everything that had happened from the time she walked in to the time she found Rachel. They took her statement and quickly got to work on the crime scene.

For what felt like hours her home felt like a revolving door of cops and crime scene investigaters. She was in the kitchen sitting on the counter sipping a cup of coffee. She was off in her own thought that she didnt hear the two men walking up to her. One of them cleared his throat grabbing her attention. "Sorry," she whispered looking up to the two well dressed men. 

"I'm Detective Jones and this is my partner Detective Williams," the short, blond haired one said. "Mind if we ask you a few questions Madison?" He asked as the both showed their badges. 

Madison shook her head as spoke softly, "Not at all, but I've already told the police everything I know." She hopped down from the counter and walked over to the cabinet that held the coffee mugs. "Would yall like some coffee?"

"We just like to hear it from you again, for are records," this time it was Detective Williams speaking. "And that would be greatly appreciated."

Nodding her head she began to tell them everything she had already told the others. "I got off work, came home, made a snack," she paused just long enough to pass them thier mugs, "watched some tv in my room. Once I relized how late it was getting I came to put my dishes away and turn off the lights. I noticed Rachel's lights on and thought it was strange s-"

"Strange how?" Detective Jones cut me off to ask.

"Rachel was usually in bed by eleven. I thought maybe that she had just fell asleep studying or something, but thats when I found her like that." Madison didn't realize that she had starting crying till Detective Williams passed her some tissues. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Detective Williams took in a deep breath before running a hand threw his shaggy brown hair. "Madison do you reminder anything strange last night. See, hear, heck even smell anything off? No detail is to small."

Madison thought for a moment. Replying everything from the night before into her head. Then it hit her the smell. "I did smell something off when I walked by her door to my room, but I guess that could have just been her..." I couldnt finished the sentence.

"What did it smell like Madison," Detective Jones asked. 

"Kind of like rotten eggs almost." The to Detectives looked at each other with an intense look. It was almost like they were speaking to each other with needing words. 

"Think you for your times Madison," Detective Williams spoke. He pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it over to the dark hair girl. "If you remeber anything else or need anything please give us a call." She looked down at the card she had took and noticed it had both of there numbers on it. 

"Thank you both," she smiled up at them. She walked them over to the door and bid them a fellwell before closing it behind them. She had just realized that she was no alone in her apartment. She walked over to her couch and sat down. She brought her knees up to her chest hugged them close to herself. 

For the first time in a long time she felt so alone. So hopeless.


	2. Chapter 2

Madison let out a soft groan as she stretched her arms abover her head. She tried rolling over in her bed, but was stopped back something. Blinking her eyes opened she noticed that, instead of her bed, she was on the couch. 'I must have dosed off,' she told herself. By how dark it was and the shadows casting across the living room, it was late. She slowly pulled herself up off the couch and grabbed her phone laying on the coffee table.

Shoving her phone in her pocket she walked into the kitchen. She washed up the few cups that was in the sink, as early that day began to play in her mind. Madison couldn't believe that Rachel was gone. A girl that she felt like a sister to her, someone she could tell anything too, was gone. Sighing she shut off the water. She turned on her heels to face the fridge. She quickly grabbed herself a beer and downed half of it before moving.

A long crashing noise coming down the hall, almost made Madison drop her drink. She coughed a bit as the sound made her drink go down the wrong pipe. Setting the bottle onto the counter Madison moved closer to where the sound came from. As she reached the beginning of the hallway she could hear someone talking. "Where is it?" A deep, raspy voice snapped. It was followed with more bangs and crashing sounds. 

Madison paled down once she realized the noises where coming from Rachel's room. She didn't know way she didn't just turn and run away scream. Hell, she watched crime shows. She knows that they like to return to the crime scene. She guessed she just wanted to get a small glimpse of the man that brutally murdered her best friend. 

She stopped infront of Rachel's room and carefully eased the door opened. She was so glad that Rachel's door didnt make that awful squeaking noise like hers did. "I cant find it. The little bitch must of hid it somewhere," Madison had to guickly cover her mouth so the scream forming there wouldn't escape. The man was standing in the middle of the room, right where she had found Rachel's body earlier, talking on the phone.

His black hair was slicked back and he was dressed in a very nice suit. Though that wasn't what made her want to scream, it was his eyes. They were completely pitch black. 

"Shit," Madison cursed softly as her foot hit the door sending it swinging open. She quickly moved around down the hall to her room. She was glad that for once she hadn't shut her door early. She swiftly throw opened her closet door and stepped inside.

She could hear the sound of the floor boards creaking underneath the weight of the man as he moved through the apartment. Madison pulled her phone from her pocket and was about to dial for the police, but stopped when she noticed the business card stuck to the back of her phone. 'Detective Williams," she heard the deep voice from early reply. 

"Help plea-" her words where cut off by her closet door flying open. "Please hurry," she scream into the phone before the man took it from her. He shook his head and crushed the device in his hands. 

"Why call the police?" The man asked, pulling her up to her feet. "I mean in all my years not once have they got there in time." He shook his head as he threw her onto her bed. "So here is the deal sweetheart. You are going to tell exactly what I want to hear, and I might let you live."

"Bullshit," Madison snapped. "You and I both know you are just going to kill me either way. So go a head and do it."

The man doubled over and let out a loud roaring laugh. He straightened up and placed a hand on his stomach. "You are a very smart girl. Rachel's said you had a spark to you." At the mention of her friend Madison paled down. "So where did Rachel put the bow of Artemis."

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about you asshole. And even if I didnt I wouldn't tell you."

He walked over closer to her and ran a his fingers threw Madison's hair. Twirling it as he got closer to the end of it. "I do enjoy this little back and fourth we got going on, but I am a very busy man. So ill ask you one last time." His smile then turned into a frown as he grabbed a hold of her throat and began to squeeze it, "Where is the b-"

"Hey asshole," another deep voice called out. Madison turned to look at where the voice had came from. Standing in her doorway was Detective Jones. He was holding a sawed-off shotgun. 

The man holding her down turned just in time for Detective Jones to shot him in the chest. He released her as he began to stumble backwards. "Damn you Winchesters. I'll be back," the man growled before letting out a horrible scream. 

Maddison eyes widened in horror as black smoke came shooting from his mouth. She couldn't help the scream that slipped from her lips. She watched as the smoke circled the man before flying out of the window. The mans body dropped to the ground. 

Detective Williams was by her side in a flash. "You are alright," He said in a soft quit voice. It was like he was afraid he would scare off the dark haired girl. "Okay Madison I need you to breath for me," She felt a pair of hands running up and down her arms. It was then that she realized that she was having a panic attack. "You're okay. I got you. You're safe." 

Madison could feel her heart beating faster and faster in her chest. She tried to speak, but only crys came out. Her chest felt like it was on fire from the lack of ogexen. Then her vision started to become blurry. The last thing she heard was Detective Williams normally soft and quite voice calling out for someone named Dean, but this time his voice was laced with worry and fear. 

'Im just hopeless,' she thought to herself as she let the darkness take over her.


End file.
